Pzob
Pzob was a planet in the Herios sector of the Outer Rim Territories, settled by Gamorreans from the world of Gamorr a long period of time prior to the Battle of Yavin. The settlers, organized into various clans, constantly waged war on each other. All other concerns were secondary to the fighting, and as a result Pzob's inhabitants had a nearly non-existent relationship with advanced technology. The planet was covered in dark, dense forests with tall trees, an environment that greatly appealed to the colonists. Pzob's remote location, combined with the relative primitiveness of its inhabitants, led to it being considered a backwater world. However, this also contributed to the planet going untouched by all major galactic conflicts. The Galactic Empire established a secret military base on Pzob in 18 BBY, intending to use the troops stationed there to man the Eye of Palpatine, an enormous warship. However, the ship was sabotaged by Jedi, and the stormtroopers on Pzob were left to their own devices. Nearly all of them were eventually killed in either internal fighting, or in Gamorrean attacks. When the Eye of Palpatine was re-activated in 12 ABY, several of the Gamorrean colonists—along with the sole surviving Imperial soldier—were captured by the ship's automated security systems. Description Pzob, located in the K749 system of the Herios sector2 in the south-eastern Outer Rim Territories,3 was a remote world, far from most hyperlanes.7 It was covered in thick forests of tall trees with leathery leaves, somewhat reminiscent of the rainforests of the planet Ithor. Most of the vegetation on the planet was dark blue-green, and the light from Pzob's sun bathed the environment in a golden hue. The planet's climate was temperate, and the atmosphere was breathable for both Gamorreans and Humans.4 Between 528 and 19 BBY, the area of space containing Pzob was considered to be part of Hutt Space.9 Apart from the presence of a Galactic Empire base during the Imperial Period,5 no major galactic power had anything to do with Pzob.10 The remoteness of the Gamorrean colony led to it—at times—being cited as an example of a backwater world, out of touch with the rest of the galactic community. History The Galactic Republic discovered the world between 5000 and 3000 BBY,11 and assigned it the Galactic Registry number 011-733-800-022.4 Pzob was settled by Gamorreans from the nearby planet Gamorr generations3 prior to 18 BBY.5 This was considered unusual, as Gamorreans were not traditionally a colonizing species,12 nor were they renowned for their expertise in manufacturing advanced starships.13 The settlers organized themselves into clans, and started waging war on each other.3 The constant feuding had an adverse effect on the technological development of the settlers, which meant that advanced technology was not commonplace on Pzob. The planet was rarely visited, with the last official report on Pzob being filed some time prior to 38 BBY.4 In 18 BBY, the Galactic Empire established a temporary3 military base on Pzob with a crew of forty-five stormtroopers, not far from the territories of the Gamorrean Gakfedd and Klagg clans. This was part of a series of secret bases set up to eventually man the Eye of Palpatine, an enormous battleship commissioned by Galactic Emperor Palpatine.6 Relations between the stormtroopers and the Gamorrean clans were peaceful at first, with the Imperial soldiers welcome to visit native pubs.14 Before long, however, the warlike nature of the local Gamorreans4 prompted them to field a series of skirmishes against the stormtrooper base.5 The Gamorrean brothers Thok and Gorc of the Skunnt clan grew up on Pzob, and the Force-sensitive pair discovered their powers when Thok belched a ball of fire into the snout of his rival Scumbo. Believing that they would be able to use their powers to make their fortunes, Thok took his brother offworld. As the wait for the Eye of Palpatine grew longer and ammunition ran low, the stormtroopers were all killed by either Gamorreans or through internal fighting. The only exception was Triv Pothman, who was captured by the Gakfedd clan. He served that tribe for two years, followed by a year of servitude to the Klagg clan, but eventually escaped and took to living in the ruins of the stormtrooper base.4 The Eye of Palpatine did not arrive until 12 ABY, having been halted for several years by Jedi interference. However, the Imperial sympathizer Irek Ismaren was able to re-activate the ship, prompting it to continue its original programming. This included picking up all of its contingents of stormtroopers on various Outer Rim worlds, which included Pzob. Arriving on the planet, the Eye of Palpatine was assaulted by Gamorreans, which caused it to activate security measures, capturing Pothman, members of the Gakfedd and Klagg clans, as well as the Jedi Luke Skywalker who was present on the planet to investigate a disturbance in the Force. The large ship was destroyed shortly afterward, above the planet Belsavis. Inhabitants Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Planets in the Outer Rim Category:Featured articles